


The Sins Of A Father

by Patolemus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And that he is so full of shit it's disgusting, Angst, Gen, No beta we die like the men Kirishima would want us to be, Tsuna tells Iemitsu how he feels, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolemus/pseuds/Patolemus
Summary: Tsuna questions Iemitsu after a battle.
Relationships: Lal Mirch & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Kudos: 107





	The Sins Of A Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I wrote in literally ten minutes. I don't know where it came from, but here it is, I guess. Hope you like it!

Deep breathes, amber eyes, and orange flames. Tsuna stood powerful and victorious, with his foot pressing against Iemitsu’s chest. The man laid on the floor, defeated and defenseless, the Young Lion of Vongola brought to his knees by his own son. 

“I just have one question.” Tsuna’s voice boomed in the silence that surrounded them. He cared nothing for the people watching them, paying them no mind as he looked directly into his father’s eyes. “Why did you let him do it?”

“Tsuna-”

“Why did you let him seal my Flames?” there was a slight quiver on his words, one Tsuna forced himself to swallow. “Were you scared? Scared of what I could become? Of how easily I could surpass you?” in his eyes flashed something like mockery, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. 

“Do not speak to me like that. I am your father, you owe me some-” Tsuna’s boot crushed Iemitsu’s chest a bit more, sending the man in a small fit of coughing. 

“ _Respect_?” Tsuna let out a broken laugh the hate swirling in his amber eyes. “You lost that when you allowed my Active Flames to be sealed. Did you know, that when you seal a Sky, you seal their soul too?” Tsuna released the man he had once called ‘Dad’, crouching to get to his level. Iemitsu looked away. Of course he knew, everyone in the Mafia knew. “For years, all I could feel was the cold. Clinging to my bones, tightening around my throat, freezing my brain. I know you knew it would happen, I’m not stupid. So I’m going to ask again. Why did you let him do it?”

There was a beat of silence, when no one said anything, and even the breeze seemed to stop. Reborn, looking from the sidelines, tipped his fedora so it would shadow his eyes, and Lal Mirch tightened her jaw as she waited for her boss’ answer. Tsuna’s Guardians, all watching carefully for any signs of their Sky being in danger, held their breath. 

“I didn’t want you to be like me.”

Tsuna’s laugh was hoarse, and the tears welled behind those eyes full of hatred and resentment. 

“You created a monster anyways, when you sent the World’s Greatest Hitman to train your son.”


End file.
